Red Ribbon Army
This is the profile talking about the Red Ribbon Army from Dragon Ball. Summary The Red Ribbon is known as the strongest army in all the world; led by the Commander Red, they wish nothing but one thing: take over the planet, using either they military might or the Dragon Balls; or at least, that is what Red makes his mens think. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Commander Red Second In-Command *Staff Officer Black Generals *White *Blue *Copper (Unseen) Colonels *Silver *Violet Captains *Dock *Yellow Sergeants *Ninja Murasaki *Metallic Notable Members *Buyon *Dr. Gero Troops *Machine Gun *Rifle *Sniper *Rocket Launcher Vehicles Land *Jeeps *Tanks *APC Air *Planes *Jet-Copters Water *Submarines *River Boats Others *Battle Jacket |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Ranged weapons * Rifles * Pistols * Machine Guns * Sniper Rifle Explosives * Grenades * Rocket Launchers * Cannons Territories Red Ribbon Army Headquarters * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (It was later disassembled at Age 750) * Territory type: Headquarters * Inhabitants: humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: The Red Ribbon Army is always looking for any kind of power (whether via the Dragon Balls or weaponry) in order to conquer the world. Power Source Science: Robotic Implantation (With the efforts of Dr. Gero to create powerful androids and other robotics) Levitation (With the usage of Capsule Corp tech uses vehicles that can hover above the ground in relative distance) Energy Blast (Many of their units have the ability to project energy blasts) Conquest Stats Tier 11-C: Aside from the Headquarters, RR Army also control the Jingle Village, a small Town located in the north. However, its military forces are known across the World as the most powerful. Power Stats DC: Athlete Human: Common troops are this strong, including authorities like General White and Staff Officer Black. Street level to Room level depending of the weapon and vehicle. Street level Ninja Murasaki and Colonel Silver: Both trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat, both where able to briefly keep up against a kid Goku, more than any common troop from the army. Murasaki is also trained in ninja Technics, capable to use kunai, shurikens, sasanishiki (a sword) and caltrop. At least Room level Metallic: A powerful Android, capable to fight and cause trouble to a trained Goku. Is also capable to shoots his punches and a rocket from his mouth. Building level General Blue: The strongest individual of the Army, stronger than a trained Krillin, capable to destroy a phone booth with the minor effort. He also possesses psychic powers, capable to paralyse opponents considerable stronger than him, and manipulate inanimated objects. Likely Building level Buyon: Comparable if not stronger than Goku. At least Large Building level Battle Jacket, City level with Nuke: While piloted by Black, it was able to contain his own against Goku (after Karin's training); the robot's nuke is able to destroy the top of a mountain. Speed: Athlete Human: Cooman troops should be this fast. Subsonic to Supersonic+ depending of the vehicle. Peak Human movement speed for the strongest authorities. Likely Subsonic combat speed Murasaki, Colonel Silver and Metallic. Subsonic+ General Blue: Comparable if not faster than Krillin. Durability: Athlete Human Common troops, General White and Officer Black. Street level Ninja Murasaki and Colonel Silver. Building level Metallic: Capable to stand physical attacks from Goku without stop fighting. As an Android, he doesn't feel damage, and is able to fight with no issue even without a head. Building level General Blue: Capable to tanks attack from Krillin, survived a Jet crash with minor injuries and sent flying across the continent. At least Building level Buyon: Due to its jelly body, Buyon is capable to absorp physical damage and deflect ki attacks from Goku with no signal of damage. At least Large Building level Battle Jacket: Able to withstand attacks from Goku. Skill Stats Common troops are trained in basic Military Instruction as well as handling of vehicles and firearms. Some authorities like Colonel Silver, Murasaki and General Blue have more advanced hand-to-hand combat skills, with Blue being the strongest. Dr. Gero, Red Ribbon's scientist, even tho it lacks of physical traits (At the time of RR activity), is a genius of robotics and weaponry design, capable to create powerful being s as Androids 16, 17 and 18 with enought time. Strengths/Pros Possesses access to latest technology in weaponry, without mentioning that with Gero's mind, they are capable to create planet buster beings in due time. Weaknesses/Flaws About the individuals: *Besides Metallic being a powerful Android with limitless stamina, he possesses inner batteries that one time they ran out, Metallic becomes inmovil and useless. *Buyon has a weakness against low temperatures, freezing in a instant and become fragile as ice. *Blue is afraid of small rodents, such a fear stop him from kill his enemies like Goku. He also is arrogant and overconfident. Even as the leader, Commander Red's priority is not conquer the World, if not find a way to becomes taller; with such arrogance, he is capable to sacrifice his own mens in order to archive that petty wish. Futhermore, his politics to execute any soldier or authority by the minor of the mistakes isn't profitable at the time of a war. Win/Losses Gallery RRHQ.png|thumb|Red Ribbon Army Headquarters RRPlanes.png|A group of planes and jet-copters, led by the Captain Dock Battle Jacket.png|Battle Jacket piloted by Officer Black, firing the nuke. Category:Profile Category:Dragon Ball Category:Antagonist Category:Anime/Manga Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Army Category:Tier 11-C Conquest Category:Science